vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Monkey
|-|Base= - Base= - Plasma Vision/Blasts= - Epic Range= - Ultravision= }} |-|Sun Avatar= - Sun Avatar= - Sun Temple= - True Sun God= - Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey= }} |-|Robo-Monkey= - Robo-Monkey= - Technological Terror= - The Anti-Bloon= }} |-|Dark Knight= - Dark Knight= - Dark Champion= - Legend of the Night= }} Summary The Super Monkey is a tower in the Bloons Tower Defense franchise. It's famous for it's immense price and popping power. It's upgrade paths allow it to become a god of the sun, a cyborg or a reference to a different superhero then it was already referencing. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 9-A normally. 9-A with Plasma Blasts | At least High 6-C in Tier 3, at least 6-B in Tier 4, likely higher in Tier 5 and as AotVM | At least 9-A, likely High 6-C. Possibly 6-B in Tier 5 | At least 9-A, likely High 6-C. Possibly 6-B in Tier 5 Name: Super Monkey Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys other then Heroes are genderless) Age: Unknown. Likely varies (As there are multiple) Classification: Monkey Superhero | Avatar/Deity | Cyborg/Robot | Monkey Superhero Powers and Abilities: |-|Super Monkey=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Energy Projection, Plasma Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses (Can see and hit Camo Bloons), Heat Vision, Flight, Underwater Breathing (Type 2) |-|Sun Avatar=All base abilities enhanced (Except Small Size) as well as Death Manipulation and Absorption (The Sun Temple, True Monkey God and Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey sacrifice all towers near them to increase their own power), Can fire golden blades, Can fire bombs that deal more damage to stronger enemies, Summoning (Can summon planes that shoot bombs and darts rapidly at foes, can summon mini Sun Avatars), Forcefield Creation, Can fire homing magic blasts, can fire glue that melts enemies, Ice Manipulation, Air and Electricity Manipulation (Can fire Tornadoes infused with Electricity), Large Size (Type 1 for Sun Temple onward), Resistance Negation (The ability "Strike Down The False" allows Sun Avatars to pop Purple Bloons with their energy attacks, despite their typical immunity) |-|Robo-Monkey=All base abilities enhanced as well as Cyborgization (Normal, possibly Full), Existence Erasure (Their activated ability, Annihilation, is stated to destroy all Bloons in a radius "Completely and Utterly". In gameplay, it completely destroys all Bloon types up to BFBs without a trace), Resistance Negation (Able to pop purple bloons with energy attacks, something they are traditionally immune to up until the Sun Temple without the monkey knowledge "Strike Down The False") |-|Dark Knight=All base abilities enhanced as well as Weapon Mastery (Skilled at throwing blades), limited Durability Negation (Their attacks deal more damage to stronger targets), Resistance Negation (Can damage things that otherwise would be immune to their projectiles, like Lead Bloons), Pseudo-Black Hole Creation Attack Potency: At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level normally (Should be superior to the Bomb Tower. Him throwing his darts at hypersonic speeds would create this level of Kinetic energy. Can do lesser damage to Bloons that can take hits from his Plasma Blasts), Small Building level with Plasma Blasts | At least Large Island level in Tier 3 (Sun Avatars channel their power directly from the core of the sun), at least Country level in Tier 4, likely higher in Tier 5 and as Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey. Can ignore durability in some ways | At least Small Building level, likely Large Island level (Far superior to his base form with Plasma Blasts. Can heavily damage large M.O.A.B. class Bloons that can take hits from the Sun Avatar). Possibly Country level in Tier 5 (Higher transformations might be comparable to the Sun Temple). Can ignore durability with Annihilation | At least Small Building level, likely Large Island level (Far superior to his base form with Plasma Blasts. Can heavily damage M.O.A.B. class Bloons). Possibly Country level in Tier 5 (Might be comparable to the Sun Temple). Can ignore durability to an extent with their attacks and with pseudo black holes Speed: Hypersonic (Is stated to throw darts this fast by his official description in BTD6) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level '''(Should be superior to normal monkeys, who in turn should be compareable to the Spike Factory. Can throw darts to be this strong without issue) | At least '''Large Island level in Tier 3, at least Country level in Tier 4, likely higher in Tier 5 and as AotVM | At least Small Building level, likely Large Island level. Possibly Country level in Tier 5 | At least Small Building level, likely Large Island level. Possibly Country level in Tier 5 Stamina: High. Can attack constantly for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage. Near limitless for the Robo-Monkey upgrade path (The Tech Terror is powered by an antimatter engine) Range: At least several meters, possibly Planetary (The art for Epic Range shows the Super Monkey's darts crossing a planetary distance, though this may not be valid) Standard Equipment: Multiple visors that grant various effects, lots of darts | None notable | Two guns | Several blades that can be coated in energy or plasma Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can only use their strongest abilities from one of three upgrade paths. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dart Throwing:' The Super Monkey's initial ability. The Super Monkey can throw darts at a rapid pace. *'Laser Blasts:' The Super Monkey fires laser beams from it's eyes or a visor on his head. *'Plasma Blasts:' The Super Monkey fires Plasma, which vaporizes almost anything it touches. *'Super/Epic Range:' The Super Monkey's range becomes much farther. *'Knockback:' The Super Monkey's darts knock back opponents *'Ultravision:' Super Monkey can see otherwise invisible enemies *'Sun Avatar:' Super Monkey becomes an avatar of the Sun God. This allows him to fire three beams of sun energy directly from the Sun's core. This was originally mistaken for him transforming into the actual sun god. **'Sun Temple:' Super Monkey becomes a temple of the Monkey God. This automatically sacrifices all towers near it upon transformation to add to it's immense power. **'True Sun God:' The Sun Temple's head is hit by a ray of light, revealing the True Sun God. Technically, this is a separate character, though in a versus situation it would count as a transformation. It yet again sacrifices all near it to add to it's power. **'Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey:' When an Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night are sacrificed alongside the normal sacrifices, the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey appears instead of the True Sun God. It is the single most powerful tower in the franchise. *'Robo-Monkey:' The Super Monkey becomes a cyborg with two guns. It can fire Darts, Lasers or Plasma from these guns. **'Technological Terror:' The Super Monkey now fires Green Plasma from it's guns and gains a new ability, Annihilation. This completely and utterly destroys anything around it. Even things that resist the erasure still take massive damage **'The Anti-Bloon:' The Super Monkey becomes far more powerful than before. Annihilation now covers a much larger radius and deals even more damage to those who resist it. *'Dark Knight:' The Super Monkey replaces it's darts with bladed throwing weapons that deal increased damage to stronger targets. **'Dark Champion:' The Super Monkey now throws with both hands. They also can now damage anything they were unable to. For example, Lead Bloons, which are typically immune to all bladed weapons, are now popped with ease. **'Legend of the Night:' The Super Monkey now can create a black hole that instantly destroys even the strongest of foes in their verse. However, they primarily use this ability to protect others, and rarely ever for direct attacks, especially due to its two minute cooldown. Key: Super Monkey | Sun God Upgrade Path '| '''Robo-Monkey Upgrade Path '| '''Dark Knight Upgrade Path Others Notable Victories: Godzilla (Godzilla (Universe)) Godzilla’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, Post-Nuclear Absorption Godzilla and the Anti-Bloon were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Yogiri Takatou (Instant Death (Verse)) Yogiri's Profile (Speed was equalized. This was the True Sun God) Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Gods Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Vigilantes Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Flight Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Acid Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Blade Users Category:Gun Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Dart Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6